


Knockout x Bumblebee

by Bumbleswipe



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Sticky Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Valve Play (Transformers), Valve Plugs (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumbleswipe/pseuds/Bumbleswipe
Summary: K.O has fun with the little scout.
Relationships: Bumblebee/Knock Out (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

***Warning: Lemon***

Bumblebee's P.O.V: 

I woke up from stasis and unable to move my extremities, I looked down and I had my peds and servo tied down. I looked around and did not recognize where I was at. 

:// Where am I?//: I beeped asking himself. 

"Well look who just waked up" Bumblebee looks to his side to see Knockout come out from the shadows. 

"Welcome to my lab. Today we will be dissecting Autobots" Knockout quickly brings his saw out and places it by my neck. I closed my optics waiting for the pain, but heard the saw stop instead. 

"Well... it sure be a shame. You have such a nice paint job and frame.. Wouldn't want it go to waste" Knockout said putting his saw away and caressing my faceplate. 

"A few scratches and dents wouldn't hurt though. What do you say sweet little bumblebee?" He grabs my chin. 

:// Only if you take me off of these//: I said pointing to the chains holding me down. 

"Aww where is the fun in that?" Knockout said and I just looked at him seriously. 

"Fine" He said and started to release me, but quickly got on top of me.

"Shall we begin?" He smirked down at me and I grabbed his hips. I took off my mouth guard, causing Knockout to look at me shocked. I grab him by his chasis and pull him in for a kiss. Knockout had his optics wide, but quickly melted into the kiss. Knockout started to reach down for mine and his codpiece and takes them off. I revealed my spike to him, touching his port entrance.

"Someone is eager to frag" Knockout said with a chuckle and revealing his valve. Without hesitation he lowers himself onto my spike. 

:// ~Ugh~ Knockout you feel so good~//: I was still holding his hips and started to thrust up fast into him. This caused him to moan. Such sweet sounds coming from him. His sexy frame and deep voice. Everything about him drove me wild. Knockout started to jump on my spike making my frame shake of pleasure. I grab hold of his aft to help him, it was so perfect. So plump and juicy. With these thoughts I took impulse and turns us around, now I was top. 

://~My turn~//: I beeped at him and grabbed hold of his thighs and started to pound into him.

~A-ah~ Wow Bumblebee I'm i-impressed. To get me to moan is n-not easy.. " He said reaching for my neck and hugs me. I bent down and started to bite his neck cables.

~Mmm Bee.. So good~ Knockout kept moaning making me on the edge of my overload. I take my spike out and take us off the berth. I placed him on the keypad and stick my spike in him again, he wraps his stabilizers around my hips. Making him press a button.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

×× Through the Nemesis ××

~A-ah Bumblebee. Scrap! So fragging good~  
*clank* *clank* clank* 

~I'm so close.. go faster~ 

:// Your wish is my command//: Bumblebee grabs his thighs and unwraps them from his hips and spread them open, making Knockout lie down more on the keypad and shutting off the communication through the Nemesis.

"GGRRRR KNOCKOUT!!!" Shouts a very angry Megatron. Leaving a disgusted Starscream looking at the main screen in shock.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Bumblebee's P.O.V:

~Frag B-bee I'm so close~ with that being said, I thrusted harder feeling my own overload coming through my frame. I bent down and kiss Knockout on the lips as we both overloaded, filling him with my trans fluid. We were both catching our breath.

:// Knockout.. That was amazing//: I said giving him butterfly kisses on his neck.

"It was, we should do this more often"  
"Now, I think you should leave, a very angry Megatron will be coming here soon"

I looked at him confused, but listened anyways. 

:// Comm me?//: I asked before leaving.

"I will, see you soon" I smirked and started to drive away looking for the way out of the nemesis.


	2. Knockout x Bumblebee

**Warning: Lemon**

Bumblebee was hanging out in base with the rest of the crew awaiting for his coordinates to go and patrol and his side of Earth. Ratchet opened a ground bridge to him, only for him to find out he was sent inside a rain forest. 

:// Well I don't need my vehicle form here//: Bumblebee beeped to himself. He kept walking towards the inside the forest getting in deeper. Only to be startled by someone or somebot tapping him on the shoulder. Bumblebee scared turns around with his blasters ready to shoot only to se it was, Knockout. 

:// Knockout, how did you find me here?//: Bumblebee asked him. 

"We have a ground bridge with coordinates too you know, we are not Neanderthals. As soon as I noticed it was your life signal I had to choice to come here. Although, it is not one of my most top 10 destinations of this planet" He said looking around and shooing away bugs from his paint. Bumblebee only shocked his head at this. 

"Come Bee, lets have some fun" Knockout said getting closer to him. 

:// I don't know Knockout.. I-i don't think this is a safe pl-...//: Bumblebee gets cut off as Knockout removed his codpiece without hesitation.

"It was not a request, it was an order. Now, bend down and show me that sweet valve of yours" Bumblebee takes off his mouth guard and grins at this, obeying Knockout's order getting on all fours. 

"Mmm this is what I like to see" Knockout said and he spread open Bee's valve with his digits and started to eat out Bumblebee, this causing Bee to moan and quiver at Knockout's touch. Knockout then stands up and grabs hold of Bee's faceplate making him raise his face plate towards where he was standing behind him and kisses him harshly while he fingers Bee valve. Knockout was pumping his finger so fast he was getting Bee all wet with trans fluid. Knockout takes his digits out and sucks them dry as he swallows Bee's trasnfluid, making him look at everything he does. 

"Now Bee, let's have the real fun." Knockout said as he takes his spike out and positions himself on Bee's valve. Without hesitation he inserts himself making Bumblebee hiss and gasp in pleasure. Knockout grabs Bee's hips and scratches him as he holds him firmly. Then, he started to go and a steady pace, making Bumblebee love every moment of this. 

://~A-ah Knockout... Take me to Cybertron and back//: Bumblebee said making Knockout grin. 

"My pleasure" Knockout said in a devilish tone only to slam Bee's head on the forest floor and grab hold of both his servos to use them as support to start slamming into him. 

://T-this is what I'm talking a-about. A-ah go faster//: Bumblebee moans making Knockout get more aroused at his tone. Knockout then releases Bee's servos and grabs hold of the back of his neck to start to pound into him and go faster. 

"This is what you want you dirty bot, tell me who is your master?" Knockout asked in a very sexual voice. 

:// Y-you're my m-master//: This making Knockout chuckle as he has Bumblebee on his knees and servos begging him for more. Knockout then grabs hold of his spike and started to pump him and he keep thrusting into him. 

://K-knockout! Oh Primus. I'm so close//: With that being said Bee cums leaving Knockout unfinished. Bee lays still on the floor taking in a few breaths, he then sits up and sees Knockout still erected member. Knockout looks at him and then at his spike, giving Bee the idea. Bumblebee crawls forward and pushes him to a near by tree, he then grabs hold of Knockout's spike, he licks it from the base up and quickly inserts his member into his mouth and deep throats him, making Knockout moan out in pleasure. Bee then reaches down to Knockout's valve and inserts two digits and pumps him fast and still taking his spike with his mouth. 

"You're so t-talented Bumblebee" Knockout said leaning against the tree and raising one of his stabilizers to give better access to the scout. Bumblebee then started to bob his head faster, making Knockout moan out loud in pleasure, throwing his helm back as he spurted out all his trans fluid down Bumblebee's throat. 

://You taste so delicious Knockout//: Knockout bents down and kisses Bumblebee. 

"That makes two of us" Knockout said, making both bots laugh.


End file.
